freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Withered Old Bonnie
"Eee... Jestem pewny, że zauważyłeś starsze modele siedzące na tyłach. Eee... Są one z poprzedniego miejsca. Teraz wykorzystujemy je tylko jako części. Z początku pomysłem było naprawienie ich. Eee... Nawet zaczęli wyposażać je w najnowszą technologię, ale były po prostu i ten zapach... Eee... Firma zdecydowała się pójść w kompletnie innym kierunku i zrobić je przyjazne dzeciom. Eee... Te stare modele nie powinny się w ogóle chodzić, ale jeśli tak się zdarzy to sztuczka z maską Freddy'ego powinna zadziałać też na nie, więc nieważne." - Phone Guy Noc 2 Bonnie to animatronik z FNaF1, ale we FNaF2 stał się jedynie częściami zmiennym dla Toy Wersji 'Bonnie, ' to animatronik z FNaF1. Ale we FNaF2 jest tylko częściami zamiennymi na rzecz swej nowszej wersji. Wygląd Bonnie, to obniszczony animatronik-królik o granatowym kostiumie. Nie ma twarzy nie licząc dolnej szczęki, dzięki czemu jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć pół endoszkieletu głowy i jego czerwone oczy endoszkieletu, a jedynym ograniczeniem widoczności endoszkieletu głowy są kable tworzące "kaptur". Poza tym stracił całą, lewą rękę, a z prawej dłoni, zdarto kostium. Ma duże dziury na nogach. Jedynie co się nie zmieniło z dawnego Bonnie'go to uszy i czerwona muszka. Zachowanie Bonnie zaczyna się poruszać od nocy 3 lub w bardzo rzadkich przypadkach w nocy 2. Jak w przypadku wszystkich starych animatroników zaczyna w Części/Usługi i można spowolnić jego ruchy przez spamowaniem na animatronika latarką. Porusza się zgodnie z tą trasą: Części/Usługi --> Główna Hala --> Korytarz --> Pokój Imprez 1 --> Lewa wentylacja --> Biuro. Jeśli Bonnie wejdzie do pokoju to w biurze zacznie ciągle migotać światło. Jeśli szybko założymy maskę Freddy'ego to być może przeżyjemy, a Bonnie wróci do Część/Serwis. Jeżeli nie zdąży, Bonnie siłą zdejmie nam maskę. Co zakończy się jumpscare'm i oczywiście kończy grę. Jumpscare thumb|138px|Jumpscare Bonnie'go Gdy nie założymy maski Freddy'ego to zostaniemy z Jumpscare'owani. Podczas tej czynności, Bonnie "kieruje rękę na naszą twarz" oraz się przybliża. Właśnie wtedy można usłyszeć bardzo głośny dźwięk, który przypomina ryczenie. Ciekawostki * W drugiej części jego zęby są ostrzejsze. * Bonnie ma 2 pary zębów - Para zębów w kostiumie i para zębów endoszkieletu * Gdyby nie "kaptur z kabli", można by zobaczyć całą głowę endoszkieleta Bonnie'go. * Bonnie jest jednym z animatroników, którego widać oczy endoszkieletu (drugim jest Toy Chica) * Są pogłoski, że wyrwano mu twarz, by zrobić twarz Toy Bonnie. * Jest 2 najbardziej obniszczonym animatronikiem (Po Mangle ) * Gdy na nas jumpscare'uje wygląda jakby podawał nam ręke. Może chce nam "wyrwać twarz", by mieć własną. * Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że pracownicy chcieli użyć jego ręki i twarzy do produkcji Toy Bonniego, ale nie pasowały im, a potem nie potrafili ich doczepić i umieścili je w środku Bonniego, dlatego jest taki gruby. * Bonnie zdaje się być grubszy i większy niż w pierwszej części. Podobne wrażenie, robi Chica I Freddy *Gdy Bonnie jest w wentylacji, możemy go dostrzec tylko z monitoringu * Gdy za późno założymy maskę Freddy'ego atakuje od razu, a nie tak jak Chica gdy zdejmiemy monitor. *Kiedy wybieramy AI animatronikom w nocy 7. Muszka Bonnie'ego, wydaje się przechodzić przez jego szczękę. *Pomimo iż oczy endoszkieletu Bonnie'go są czerwone to w wentylacji zmieniają kolor na biały. *Old Bonnie w trailerze pokazuje się jako pierwszy Old animatronik. Galeria PartsService.png|Bonnie, Freddy i Chica w Cześci/Usługi|link=Części/Usługi Bonnie w Głównej Hali.jpg|Bonnie w Głównej Hali|link=Główna Hala Bonnie_Down_The_Hall.png|Bonnie w korytarzu|link=Korytarz FoxyiBonniewkorytarzu.png|Foxy i Bonnie w korytarzu|link=Korytarz Bonnie w korytarzu.jpg|Bonnie w korytarzu (Przybliżenie)|link=Korytarz Bonnie w Pokoju Imprez 1.jpg|Bonnie w pokoju Imprez 1|link=Pokój Imprez 1 FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png|Bonnie w Lewej Wentylacji|link=Lewa Wentylacja Models witherd bonnie.png|Bonnie w biurze|link=Nasza Siedziba Five Night's at Freddy 2 Bonnie.gif|Jumpscare Bonnie'go|link=Jumpscare Bonnie w trailerze.png|Bonnie w trailerze FNaF2|link=Five Night's At Freddy's 2 Bonnie, Toy Chica i Toy Freddy w menu głównym.png|Bonnie, Toy Chica i Toy Freddy, w menu głównym Bonnie_Icon.png|Bonnie w nocy 7 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Stare Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bonnie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Fnaf2 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Animatronics